1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door opening apparatus and, more particularly, to a combination manual and electric door opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various door opening mechanisms are known in the prior art. Such devices typically comprise a bracket mechanism extending between a door and a doorway and a means for generating a force against a door by such a bracket mechanism for the purpose of encouraging pivotal rotation of the door.
The amount of force required to pivotally open a door is usually an inverse proportion to the leverage that a door opening mechanism will apply. Prior art door opening mechanisms are often constructed so that they engage a door at a point fairly close to the hinged connection. As a consequence of this only a small leverage effect is attained. Therefore, the mechanical/electrical means for opening the door necessarily must be designed to impart considerable force on the door in order for the door to pivotally open. Other drawbacks with prior art door openers also include the lack of means for detecting and determining the adequacy of opening of a door, as well as the ability and ease of closing the door after it has been opened.